twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AliceIsKewl
Awards Congrats on getting your first award. I've put it up on your user page. When the time comes that you can get more, come back to the awrads discussion page and request them. But dont forget to sign with ~~~~ :) (talk) 16:03, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Team Switzerland im on Team Switzerland/ Team Jakward because i like both Edward and Jacob.....and i didn't know who to choose....so i chose both =~) Hello Hello wanna be friends? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] Sure..if you want to =)AliceIsKewl 23:31, May 19, 2010 (UTC) 50 Very cool!!! But please remember to post all award requests on the awards discussion page so we can have a record of who got what award when. Thank you! (talk) 23:50, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Kewl!! AliceIsKewl 00:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) User page Thank you, I worked very hard on my userpage. Would you like me to walk you through yours??? I could set up an infobox for you... (talk) 15:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I would love 4 u put one =)AliceIsKewl 17:48, May 20, 2010 (UTC) You really love my user page?? and I love yours. CullenLoverForever17 20:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) i really do love your user page ...thanks... but.i have to work on my user page some more 4 it to look as good as yours AliceIsKewl 21:01, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Twi-club 18:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I love your User Page... And how you have thows pics wow...:) CullenLoverForever17 19:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah..it took really long though, but it was worth it..doncha think?? AliceIsKewl 21:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) hey So i see that you have found out how to do the team Edward thing...:) CullenLoverForever17 19:23, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Kmanwing helped me with it AliceIsKewl 21:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sig Well, I asked Fingernails to make mine I'm sure F will make you one just ask for the font, what to let it say, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] HELLO HI, Wanna be friends?? T-Edward 14:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure =).. SiMpLYAliCe 14:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) hiya! glad to see i'm not alone anymore, wanna play? ♥Luna♥ play... what will we play? ♥ImOrTaLTwI-HaRd♥ 18:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Something that will keep us in stiches but something that will be twi-apropreate...any ideals? XD i got nothing yet! LOL! ♥Luna♥ Hmmm Twi-talk...well we can start with what teams we're on...Can't think of anything else LoL ♥PiXiEALIcE♥ 23:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) bleh! i was kicked off! then i forgot, sowwies... um...i'm team wolf boiz but like the cullens too, you? ♥Luna♥ it's ok....same here...but just the other way around LoL ♥PiXiEALIcE♥ 19:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) hi i like the wolf with paint on it's face it's cool! ★Crescent moon★ 00:47, May 28, 2010 (UTC) hi...it's really cute isn't it ♥PiXiEALIcE♥ 19:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah, hehe ♥Luna♥ .hey he new blog check it out...:) CullenLoverForever17 01:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) hey just wantted to know it i coulsd put this pic up on toye wall? CullenLoverForever17 01:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC)